My Hearts
by michelle35311
Summary: White Queen And Queen of hearts Point Of View One Shot.


**I Dont own the Sisters Grimm, Puck, Sabrina, Red, The Queen of hearts, or any other fairyTale People, All i own is the plot :) ****I just thought there needed to be a story for the awesome Queen of hearts and her sister the White Queen. This story just came off the top of my head.**

_The White Queen_

Here i was sitting in wonderland, in my own Castle, on my throne thinking. It was actually quite lonley here, No Mad hatter, no Alice, no Hare, no sister bothering me. A couple hundred years ago if you ask me if i wanted my sister to fairy port landing, i would had paid you to take her. But i was lonley here, Since i decided not to go to America it was me all alone here in Wonderland. I always thought they might change there minds, turn back around and stay here with there beloved white queen, but they didnt, they left, for good. And they werent comming back. And I have no idea were Alice is, for i know she could be Kilt by A Jaberwocky.

I Was thinking about America what it was like, Maybe all the Everafters would be happy living together, In peace harmony, like it was before me and my sister started fighting, When we used to play dolls, mine would were the white dress. Hers would were the red. It all went bad when it was time for one of us to be queen, We used to joke about her being evil. I Called "  
her evil, becuase truthfully that was the only defense agaisnt her i had. She was bossy enough to run a castle, she was cruel and mean. Perfectly suited for a queen, I was much to nice to be queen, Some times i think if it wasnt for here wonderland would had never got along.

Finally i went into a peaceful slumber. _I was in America, i woke up and went outside, there was butterflies in the sky, and smiles on everysingle persons face, No fighting, I walked up to my sister and gave her a big hug. I said hello to the hare, The mad hatter, and the other Everafters, It was so wonderful, Peace just lingered in the air forever. Then the mad hatter turned to me and got a HUGE smile on his face, Like the cheshire cat. "Wake up my Queen, Wake up." He said. I woke up to see the Cheshire cat. He was one of the couple people that actually stayed in wonderland._

"Wake up my Queen." He said i shot strait up. "Your hienis, There Absalom is out front and wishes to see you. I got up and went down stairs to see Absalom. "Hello Absalom what would you like to speak with me about." I asked.

"I think Alice Has Returned." He said in hisusual slow, and deep voice. "Well," I said stalling because i really wanted to go back to sleep, and he always thought Alice was back, a blonde girl dosent just fall down a magical hole everyday you know. "Go get her then bring her to me." I said. He nodded and went off into the forest i went back up to my room and laid down on my white bed and dreamed about America.

* * *

**The Queen Of Hearts**

Back in Wonderland I would wake up every morning at my own pace surrounded by card solders, a husband, A giant castle, a sister to touchier, and it was wonderful. I would get up then get dressed in hearts, go outside cut a few heads off, have a nice dinner, then go to bed and do the same thing the next day. That was when times were good. Back before I ever heard of Ferry Port Landing or America on that note, before I knew what a Everafters were. The way I see it everything went down hill once that Alice girl came into my life.

_That Alice._ That Blonde girl who stole my castle, my throne, my wonderful day, my chopped heads. But there was one thing she never took away; My hearts.

No matter what happened I always had my hearts, those lovely shapes I wear day in and day out, those things I'm queen of! And Alice could never steal them. No matter how hard she tried.

But now I'm stuck in Ferry Port Landing like the rest of these horrid creatures, and I couldn't cut their heads off! I've never really wanted to be evil, it was just the way it was since I was little, the girl you know now as the white queen, my sister, we didn't all ways hate each other. Matter of fact at one time you could even call us Best friends. My family would joke and say that I was going to be the mean sister. I remember me and my sister being little playing with dolls. Her doll would always were the white dress, and mine would were the red one. But then when were got to the age were we were both worthy of the throne, we were never the same again.

She started bringing up the 'Joke' About me being evil and I started calling her boring, I didnt mean it truthfully it was the only defense i had, she was nice and rational, with kindness i was far too mean to run a kingdom, I always wondered if she meant it when she called me evil. So finally I told her I was sick of it, I would make my own castle my own way, and that I would never talk to her again. some times i think wonderland would be a real life night mare with out her.

But now I was In Ferry Port landing, I didn't have my castle, I had the house of the mayor, It was a good life, but not a good as wonderland.

I was dreaming:_I Woke up and got dressed in hearts, I went outside to find my husband, I sat down beside him on the bench, we were laughing and talking having a great time. So then we decided to go out in the back yard for some golf. I said hello to the mad hatter and we started golfing, Just them my husband turned to me and opened his mouth, no words came out just the loud noise of about 50 trumpets playing at once._

I woke up and looked outside my bedroom window, there was the Grimm family, the wolf Little red riding hood, and fairy child, The blonde ones looks reminded me of Alice, she was nothing like Alice. She was a lot braver and far more mouthier too. And Alice didn't have a 'thing' For a certain fairy.

Then there was Red and the Dark headed one, they were like sisters, I never thought red was crazy at all, she's like me, Impractical.

I marched down the stairs and out into the yard. "What do you Grimm's want?" I asked.

"We think there may be mystery a-" Relda started.

"Relda, go to what you want just don't wake me up any more!" I said. She nodded and left. "Those annoying Grimm's!" I said and went back inside, up to my room that was decorated in hearts. I laid on my bed and dreamed more about wonderland, before Alice. Were I had my husband, My castle, Cut off heads, My sister, and best of all; My hearts.

* * *

**Reveiw! Thanks If You do :) Rhymes ^.^ **


End file.
